F! Marry, Kill
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: Join Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy and Blaise while they play a muggle game and have a few drinks will people be surprised when they find out some answers or do some already know the secrets some of them have been hiding


**I saw this and I just had to make it! I do not own Harry Potter**

It was a normal rainy day at the Malfoy Mansion, well as normal as it can be with Slytherins hanging out with the Gryffindors. Pansy, Blaise and Draco where joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a few drinks and a muggle drinking game

"So this muggle game, how does it work?" Pansy asked confused

"Well we each take a turn and say 3 names and we have to choose whether we want to Marry them, fuck them, or kill them" Hermione said with an amused smiled

"Okay, so who will go first?" Pansy asked

"I can?" Hermione said

"Dumbledore, Snape, Moody" Hermione smirked everyone lightly shuttered

"Harry you go first" Hermione smirked

"Okay so I would Marry Snape, Kill Dumbledore, and fuck Moody… now I feel bad" Harry pouted

"Wait you would Marry Snape!" Ron gapped Harry just shrugged and smirked

"Well I would Kill Snape, Marry Dumbledore, and Fuck Moody" Ron said Harry smirked

"I would Kill Dumbledore, Marry Snape and Fuck Moody" Pansy said

"I would Kill Dumbledore, Fuck Moody and Marry Snape but we wouldn't do anything as he is my godfather" Draco nodded all was let was Blaise

"I would be the same as Harry" Blaise shrugged

"Okay next person" Hermione said looking at Draco

"All right, My father, Arthur, Bellatrix" Draco said

"Oh that's easy, I would Fuck Bellatrix, Marry Lucius and Kill Arthur, sorry Ron" Harry shrugged

"You would Marry my father why" Draco asked now regretting asking

"Well" Harry smirked and winked

"I would be the same as Harry" Pansy said agreeing, as did everyone else

"Blaise your turn" Draco said with a disturbed look

"Okay, Me, Pansy or Draco" Blaise asked amused Harry couldn't help but smirk

"I would Fuck Draco, Marry you Blaise and Sorry Pans but I would have to Kill you" Harry winked which caused Pans to pout

"Argh can you be any less gay!" Pansy pouted

"Sorry can't do it" Harry laughed Draco and Blaise couldn't help but stare at the Raven haired boy

"I would Fuck Pansy, Marry Blaise and Kill Draco, sorry" Hermione said sheepish everyone's head snapped to Hermione and Harry just laughed at Draco's pout

"Ron?" Harry said smirking looking at Ron who was looking a little green

"I will go with what Hermione said" Ron muttered

"What about you two?" Harry said looking at Draco and Pansy

"Well I would fuck myself, Marry Draco and well sorry Blaise" Pansy laughed

"Well I would, Fuck myself, Marry Blaise and Kill Pansy" Draco blushed

"Pansy your turn" Blaise said

"Harry, Ron and Hermione" Pansy said with a smirk

"Well I would Fuck myself obviously, Marry Mione, kill Ron… sorry mate" harry said with a shrug

"I would Fuck myself, Marry Ron, Kill Harry" Hermione shrugged

"Yeah I would fuck myself, Marry Hermione and Kill Harry" Ron said with a frown

"Blaise, Draco" Pansy said with an amused smiled

"Fuck Hermione, Marry Harry, Kill Ron" They both said at the same time which caused Harry to lightly blush

"Ron your go" Harry muttered

"Charlie, Bill, Ginny" Ron said

"Fuck Bill, Marry Charlie, Kill Ginny" Harry said without thinking

"I would Fuck Charlie, Marry Ginny and Kill Bill" Hermione said with a shrug

"I would go with what Harry said" Both Draco and Blaise agreed

"I would have to fuck Charlie, Marry Bill, and Kill Ginny" Pansy mused

"Harry your go" Ron said

"Hagrid, Sirius, Remus" Harry said

"Easy, Fuck Remus, Marry Sirius, Kill Hagrid" Hermione said

"I would Fuck Sirius Marry Remus and Kill Hagrid" Ron said

"Well I would be the same as Hermione" Draco said

"I would be the same as Ron" Blaise nodded

"Pans" Harry asked with a smirk

"Well I would Fuck Hagrid, Marry Remus, Kill Sirius" Pansy shrugged what the children didn't know was in the corner watching them was Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Charlie and Bill, they saw the group of 6 sneak off and where curious as to where they were going, they didn't know how to feel when each student said their names and was even more suripsed to find out Harry was gay,

"Well that was interesting" Severus smirked as he walked out from the shadows everyone froze and looked towards him, everyone else who was hiding followed him into the light. You could notice the blush on the 6 children's face as they came and sat down

"Do you mind if we join?" Lucius asked with an amused smile the teens nodded, and the adults sat down while they continued their game and drinks.


End file.
